


Tumblr Prompts

by RafuMeika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Akatsuki Uchiha Shisui, Angst, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Hokage Uchiha Shisui, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Unsafe BDSM, Power Play, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Travel, injuries, talking about suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafuMeika/pseuds/RafuMeika
Summary: Just a place to gather together all the Tumblr Prompts I write on my Tumblr, manly Shisui-centric.There will be possible warnings, characters and everything else before every chapter.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Shisui, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Fugaku, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Shisui, Shimura Danzou/Uchiha Shisui, Shiranui Genma/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Shisui & Umino Iruka, Uchiha Shisui & Yamato | Tenzou, Yamanaka Inoichi & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1 (Shisui&Sakura)

**Author's Note:**

> @the-power-of-youth asked for "☠+Sakura"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura  
> Warnings: Character Death, Blood, Injuries.

Shisui wasn't a religious man. Of course, Uchiha children were raised with the knowledge of Izanagi, Izanami and their three children: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, the three most important Deity for an Uchiha, but Shisui had grown up alone and no one ever really forced him to believe in them, so, no, Shisui wasn't a religious man.

That being said, Shisui had indeed found himself praying a couple of times, and this? This was definitely one of those times.

Since the day the Uchiha coup had been stopped Shisui had decided to quit ANBU, taking time for himself even if Fugaku-san had been against his decision, and ultimately asking for the possibility to be a Jōnin Sensei.

Team 7 had been his second team, the first one long promoted to higher ranks, and Shisui had been thrilled to know that his little cousin Sasuke would have been given to him, since he could help him in case he awakened the Sharingan, along with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and a civilian-born girl with a lot of potential.

Sakura was, honestly, the best. She was kind, strong and very smart. A book kind of smart, something that not most people were, and Shisui loved her like a little sister, and maybe that was why he wanted to protect her with all he could give.

It should have been an easy mission, but, honestly speaking, when was it that a mission remained as easy as it looked? Almost never, and Shisui should have known it, because he had been in ANBU for years and he knew very well that missions often goes to shit rather quickly and without a prior notice.

He also knew that both Sasuke and Naruto were safe, because he had took them away with a well-placed Shunshin, but Sakura? She was right in the thick of things, and even if she was strong she had no hopes against two S-Rank enemies all alone, so, of course, Shisui had jumped in to protect her. What else could he do? He was certainly not about to let his student die when he could have done something to prevent it.

The fight had been long and tiring and between protecting Sakura, protecting himself and attacking, Shisui had been stretched as thin as possible, his chakra reserves dangerously low and with more injuries than he could count.

In the end he had won, but he had fallen as well. Not that he regretted it, his precious team was safe and that had been his ultimate goal, and he couldn't be sad even as his body hit the ground with a dull _thud_.

Sakura had been on him in an istant, big, green eyes so sad and full of tears, trembling hands hovering on his body like they couldn't decided what injury was more important to heal first. Shisui had cracked a smile, all bloody lips and teeth, a hand weakly patting her knee, his limbs too heavy to do more than that.

"Now now, Sakura-chan, don't cry." Shisui had said, his voice barely above a whisper. It was just so hard to breath, and he was pretty sure he had a broken rib or two poking at his lungs. "That sad grimace doesn't suit your pretty face."

A faint green light had appeared around Sakura's hands, and suddenly Shisui could breath a bit better. He knew that he would not come out of this alive, he was very well aware of his body's limits, but he was happy to be able to talk for a little longer.

"Don't be sad for me, I'm happy that you're safe and sound." Shisui wanted to lift a hand to take away the tears running down Sakura's face, but it was _so hard_ to move, his brain was sluggish and his body was unable to follow the inputs it was sending. "I know you'll be able to come out of this stronger. You always find a way to learn from every situation and improve yourself. You're the strongest kunoichi I know, after all."

Shisui's breath hitched, faltered, slowed down a bit, and everything was so blurry, the edges of his vision were starting to go dark and Sakura was the only clear thing he could see.

"Take care of 'em, alright? You're a strong team an' you need to stick together." Shisui smiled again, a mop of pink hair bent over him, healing chakra pushed so desperately in his body. "Sasu-chan can be grumpy, but he cares for you. An' Naru-chan needs someone to remind him to be good." Shisui thought about them, asking himself how they would react knowing that he died.

He hoped they would not be too mad at him for leaving them alone.

"You're like family, yeah? Everyone needs a friend like you. You're smart an' cheerful an' you are the one that can keep the team together. You're like an older sister." Shisui closed his eyes, his eyelids too heavy to be kept up. "'M proud of you. Of all of you. You're my precious students."

Shisui thought about Itachi and about all of his friends. What will Kakashi do? Tenzou? Genma? Anko? Kurenai? He's a bit sad to leave them all behind, to be honest.

He hoped someone will take care of his precious Team 7 now that he was leaving them alone. "Love y'all." Shisui whispered, just a passing breath between his smiling lips, before darkness claimed him for good.


	2. Chapter 2 (Shisui&Kakashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @depressedkakashihatake asked for "☠- Kakashi"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi.  
> Implied Kakashi/Shisui (If you want to see it that way)  
> Warnings: Character Death, Blood, Injuries.

It had been instinct that had moved Shisui's body. One moment he was too far away to help Kakashi, and the following one he had Shunshin-ed in the way of the attack aimed to kill.

It had been instinct because, for a moment, Shisui had seen a boy instead of his captain, and his Sharingan had spinned until transforming in the Mangekyō, his mind screaming at him that _no_ , he would _not_ let someone die in front of him again if he could do something to avoid it.

He had pushed Kakashi behind him, and the blade that had sunk in his stomach had been painful as hell, blood now staining his lips and fingers closing tight around the enemy's hands.

Shisui had kept them there, his blood-red gaze locked with the enemy while he used his Sharingan to trap them in a genjutsu almost unbreakable, convincing his body to be drowning until the enemy was no longer breathing, falling limp and dead on the ground.

Shisui had stayed there for a moment, the adrenaline of the fight the only thing keeping him upright, before his legs had crumpled under him, the blood loss too big. He had coughed on the ground, spitting blood with a pained sound, a hand pressed on his stomach while the other removed the blade.

_Wrong wrong wrong_ , his mind supplied, _you shouldn't have took out the blade_ , his brain said, but Shisui had never been good at medical stuff, that was more Itachi's field.

The world tilted for a moment around him, but he never fell flat on the ground, Kakashi's arms stopping him, and the wound _hurthurthurt_ but Kakashi was fine, he was alive, and that was good.

Shisui tried for a smile but it came out more like a grimace, a hand pressing on the wound with as much strenght as was left in his slowly dying body, because yes, he was dying, he could feel it. Only someone like Tsunade of the Sannin could probably save him from certain death right now, but she was who knows where and Shisui wasn't stupid enough to think that Kakashi had the medical knowledge needed to heal a wound like this.

"Ah- sorry, Kakashi-san." Shisui said, his voice wet and a bit gurgled from the blood in his mouth. "You once said that you didn't want me to die-" He had to turn his head to the side to cough away red, his breath uneven and rattling.

"Heh. Couldn't help it. Had to save you, y'know." Shisui wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he had let Kakashi being killed. "Hope you'll forgive me."

Shisui wasn't even almost felling his body anymore. He was vaguely aware of the pain still buzzing in the background, of his limbs slowly cooling because of the loss of precious, warm blood, but he couldn't focus on it right now, his mind fuzzy and so, so light.

"Can you make sure 'Tachi'll be 'kay?" He asked, low and weak. "And you, too, need to be 'kay." It was hard to think, but Shisui forced himself to do it anyway. "Say sorry to Tenz for me. Wanted to take 'im out to dinner. Guess I won't do it anymore."

Shisui had often thought that he would have been sad the day of his death, but he could only feel peaceful right now. Maybe it was because he died protecting someone he loved, who knows. "An' I still love you, just so y'know. Y'need to hear it more often."

Shisui really hoped that Kakashi would understand that he was loved and that he was worthy of love, more importantly. "'M sorry." He said, again, his voice barely a whisper, his eyes now closed. "'M sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3 (Shisui)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @depressedkakashihatake asked for "🥚- it takes 4 weeks and it’s an eevee"  
> Pokémon AU  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui  
> Warnings: -

Shisui could barely contain his excitement.

He had been given a pokémon egg as a gift for having been chosen to be one of the new Elite Four, and Obito had refused to tell him what kind of pokémon would be born.

Shisui had been waiting, day after day, never leaving the egg alone, not even during battles, keeping it inside his bag and always by his side.

He had been so excited that he had let out a squeal of happiness when, after a month, the egg had started glowing intermittently.

He was walking, but as soon as the egg started showing signs of wanting to hatch he had stopped, not caring about anything else around him.

"Finally coming out, eh?" He asked at the egg, sitting on the ground under a tree, with his legs crossed and the egg in his lap. "Obito-nii is mean and didn't tell me what you are," Shisui said, his eyes shining with excitement. "So, you'll be a surprise for me!"

He didn't care that some people looked at him while passing, too taken by the steadily growing glowing of the egg. "We'll have so much fun together, and I'll make you meet my friends, too!" Shisui giggled, a sound almost creepy on the face of a newly Elite Four with the habit of laughing madly at every fight.

A surprised _Oh_ escaped him, his lips parted in a small _'o'_ , when the egg finally started to change, its form glowing and shaping itself until a fluffy brown shape was laid in his lap, a cute muzzle shaking with sleepiness.

Shisui couldn't keep himself from squealing again, definitely _not_ like the adult he was supposed to be, taking the pokémon in his hands to better look at it, receiving a happy squeak from it. "You're an Eevee!" He exclaimed.

Hugging it, Shisui nuzzled his face against Eevee's fluffy fur. "I will call you Obito." He decided, smiling. "And you'll be a wonderful Flareon one day!" His brother will be happy to know that Shisui had named his new pokémon after him.


	4. Chapter 4 (Shisui)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for "🥚- 6 months and it’s a Poochyena"  
> Pokémon AU  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui  
> Warnings: -

Shisui was slowly growing impatient.

It wasn't the egg's fault, he knew it very well, but he wasn't used at waiting too much. He was the kind of guy that attacked first and asked second, and waiting all this time for an egg to hatch was something he wasn't used to.

It was the first time he had a pokémon egg to take care for, the Professor had given it to him. "It will help you with your patient." The Professor had said. "It will be good training." Shisui just wanted it to hatch and be done with it.

He was sprawled on his bed, looking at the ceiling of the hotel room he had decided to take for the night, when the egg, left on the bedside table, had started glowing.

Shisui saw it in the corner of his eye, and immediately he was up, taking the egg in his hands and laying it on the bed in front of him, watching it intently.

Roughly six months had passed from the day the Professor had given him the egg, and Shisui already had three badges and he was training for the fourth one, taking his time to see and befriend as many pokémon as possible.

Now, Shisui would have a new friend!

"C'mon, little one," he murmured, poking the glowing egg with a finger. "You made me wait all this time, it's only fair to show yourself by now!"

No, Shisui definitely wasn't a patient guy, and it was a wonder that he had taken care of the egg for this long without giving it back to the Professor after the first month, even if he had indeed thought about doing it a couple of times.

His musings, however, were stopped when the egg started shaping itself, and when the glow started to fade Shisui found himself staring at a little canine pokémon.

"Huh," he said, watching as the pokémon yawned and stretched, shaking its grey fur with a little yelp. "I guess it makes sense, the Professor wouldn't have wanted to give me some sort of too strong pokémon." He mused, stretching his hand towards the Poochyena to make it sniff it.

"Hello, little one." Shisui said then, softly. "Would you like to be my friend?" And a laugh escaped him when the pokémon licked his hand, rubbing its head against it right after, and Shisui complied, giving it little scratches and caresses.

"I guess that's a yes, then?" He asked smiling, cooing when Poochyena climbed in his lap to better take the cuddles. "Oh, yes. We'll be super friends. I already love you!"


	5. Chapter 5 (Shisui)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for "🥚 - It's a Riolu and it takes 4 months to hatch"  
> Pokémon AU  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui  
> Warnings: -

Shisui had been happy when the old woman at the Pokémon Day Care had asked him to look over the little pokémon egg that had been abandoned there by a trainer that didn't want to take care of it.

He had also been angry, because why would you abandon a little, innocent pokémon egg? But at least it had been left to the Pokémon Day Care so the egg had had the possibility to find someone who would want to take care of it, namely: Shisui.

The old woman had no idea what the pokémon inside it would be, so Shisui was left with only theories, and the more time passed the more he wanted to know who his new friend would be.

Shisui was battling with a trainer when the egg started glowing from inside his bag, a full four months from the day he had decided to take it with him, and he had immediately dropped the fight to give it attention.

The trainer hadn't been extremely happy with his decision, but a pointed look from Shisui had shushed her, before he could drop cross-legged to the ground.

"We'll resume the battle after," Shisui had said as the girl decided to sit beside him. "This is more important." And it really was. The egg was glowing and faintly pulsing, and Shisui couldn't tear his gaze away from it.

"You were really lucky, little one." He said, watching as the glow increased steadily. "Yes, you were. Who knows what would have happened to you if I hadn't taken you with me." He was almost cooing, and a fascinated look was on his face while the egg changed shape.

It wasn't the first time he saw an egg hatch, but it was always a wonderful experience.

A weak sound reached his ears, while the glowing faded until the pokémon was visible, standing on its legs with a vaguely canine form.

"Oooh, and what are you?" Shisui asked excited, fishing his pokédex from his bag to find out. He watched fascinated as the little pokémon looked around, letting out little confused and sleepy sounds while Shisui read his pokédex entry.

"Oh, you're a Riolu!" He exclaimed, leaving the pokédex to the side to take the blue pokémon in his hands, lifting it from the ground with a laugh. He was still so new to the Sinnoh region, but he loved its pokémons already. "And you're a fighting type! Look at you!"

He laughed again, hugging it. "Gai-san doesn't have to find out, you hear me? Because otherwise he would want to steal you!" He said, too happy to care. "And since you're a fighting type, and it seems that your evolution will be absolutely badass, Gai is now your name!" Shisui decided, receiving a happy yelp from the pokémon.

"Yes, yes. You like it, right?" He let Riolu back to the ground. "Of course you like it, who wouldn't like to be named after Gai-san? But _sssh_ -" Shisui lowered his voice, smiling amused. "That's our little secret. Wouldn't want him to find out!"


	6. Chapter 6 (Shisui)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @the-exuberance-of-youth asked for "🤕 + broken leg and arm at the same time"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui  
> Warnings: Injuries, Broken bones.

Shisui heard the sickening crack before his brain could register the pain.

For what felt like forever Shisui found himself frozen in the moment, his body tense, his right arm and leg trapped by the enemy's chains, his breath stuck in his throat, when the pain finally registered, an almost scream of agony leaving his lips.

The enemy smirked, feeling smug and victorious at the idea of having caught _Shunshin no Shisui_ , tugging at the chains wrapped tight around Shisui's arm and leg, the already broken bones singing with pain.

Shisui was used to pain and he had a very high tolerance of it, but this was borderline unbearable, black spots dancing in his vision with every movement or twitch, making him clench his teeth to try and trap the whimper that wanted to leave his lips, to no avail.

"You... Bastard." Shisui hissed, trying to use his left hand to push himself up from the ground, his head dizzy with pain and high on adrenaline at the same time, when the enemy tugged at the chains again, rendering useless Shisui's efforts with an almost sadistic laugh.

"For someone in your situation you are pretty stubborn." The enemy's voice taunted him, a boot kicking at Shisui's injured arm to roll him on his back, another sound of pain escaping his lips. "You're not so high and mighty anymore, ah?!"

Shisui's left hand grabbed the enemy's leg, trying to find something that could distract him from the pain, but it only gained him another hit on the broken arm, another scream ripped from his lips.

Shisui was dizzy, and his brain barely registered the enemy's laugh before the man dropped down to better look at him in the face, knees pressing on both of Shisui's arms to pin him to the ground, unconsciousness making itself known at the edge of his vision, threatening to drag his mind away.

A hand gripped at Shisui's hair, pulling painfully, but nothing could compare with the pain burning in his broken bones. "I guess I'll take these for myself~" the enemy's voice sounded distant in Shisui's mind, but he could see very well the man's hand getting close, _too close_ to his face.

It was instinct, really. Shisui forced his almost empty chakra reserves to push as much chakra as he could to activate the Sharingan, the world around him suddenly much more clear and sharp, the three black tomoe merging together in his Mangekyō without as much as a thought.

The enemy stilled, his hand faltered and he looked away, but it was too late. The world around them changed, the open sea instead of the forest, and Shisui forced the genjutsu on himself as well, erasing the pain from his mind to be able to push the enemy away.

It was almost too easy now, in his realm. Shisui modified the illusion, forcing the enemy to sink and sink and sink until he was no longer breathing, body lax and dead. Only then Shisui let the illusion fade, pain coming back and hitting him full force.

Shisui tried to force himself upright, pushing the enemy's body away, before he fell again, too tired to do much more than just laying on the ground. He barely had the energy to summon the smallest crow he had, a small caw reaching his ears like the sound was muffled.

A feathery head nudged at Shisui's cheek, and he forced a small smile. "Go." Shisui said, his left hand brought up to give a little caress at the crow's head. "Need help." He added, trying to remember how far he was from Konoha. The attack had been unexpected, and Shisui had lost track of his surrounding.

The crow let out another small caw, a worried sound that could have made Shisui laugh in another situation, before flying off as fast as it could towards Konoha. Shisui let out a barely-there sigh. He didn't even almost feel pain anymore. He knew it wasn't a good thing, but he couldn't care less right now.

Shisui closed his eyes, and waited for help to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7 (Shisui)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @the-exuberance-of-youth asked for "😈 Shisui transformes in it every full moon. Such things as tail and horns (or other demonic things) don't appear. Instead of it Shisui does horrible, dirty and other activities he will not want to know about the next day. He can't control himself. Shisui can just be a witness how his demonic entity has fun all night long. He tries to tight himself to avoid terrible results but it never works"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui  
> Warnings: Mention of killing, mention of rape, mention of tortures (nothing graphic tho)

Shisui doesn't know how to explain what happens to him once a month, when the moon is high and full in the sky. He doesn't even know why it happens. It just... Happens.

He's careful. The Sandaime is the only one who knows about it, and he makes sure to give him a specific mission every time, one just for him, where he can lose control as much as he likes.

Not that Shisui has control over it. It's like having a second person in his mind, someone that will shove him in the passenger seat once a month to have fun a whole night before blending back in the shadows of his being when the sun comes up once again.

So, the Sandaime gives him specific missions every month. A whole family to kill once, a village to erase another time. Luckily for him, no one outside the Hokage knew. His clan also never talked about things like that, so he's pretty sure it's not a Sharingan-related issue. He also never asked, and that meant that he wasn't really sure 100%.

The only thing Shisui could do was to wear a wig to mask a bit his real identity, in case someone recognized him. Not that there was someone left alive when morning came.

Shisui's other side made him sick. _It_ did things Shisui didn't want to know or think about, but he knew about them anyway. He can see clearly when _it_ has control, but he can't stop _it_.

_It_ killed, _it_ raped, _it_ tortured. Shisui always needs a whole week out of commission after a full moon night because he can't stop having nightmares, crying, throwing up. He's always oh so careful to make sure that no one will find out, especially Itachi.

Shisui's cousin always made sure to pass by and say welcome back when Shisui came back from a mission, so Shisui has to be careful. So far, he had been good at hiding everything, even if he felt like _it_ always laughed at him the day after, watching him struggle, drowning with guilt and horror.

Shisui had tried to keep _it_ under control. He had also tried to force _it_ asleep with the highest dose of sleeping pills his body could take without dying, but nothing ever worked, and Shisui didn't know _fucking why_.

Shisui let out a sigh, a sound that was almost a sob, when he looked at the slowly darkening sky. He wasn't in Konoha, of course. He already was where he was supposed to be, infiltrated inside a rebellious group that needed to be taken out completely and without leaving survivors. _It_ was ready, _it_ singed inside of him, waiting for the moment the first star would appear high in the sky to take control.

Shisui looked around, taking in the faces he had learned to greet every morning, smiles and voices he knew almost by heart after the weeks he had passed between them to blend in and be accepted.

Shisui took a trembling breath and closed his eyes, feeling _it_ starting to push him away. He tried to fight _it_ , he did it every time, but it never worked. He tried to shut himself away, hoping that he could stop seeing what _it_ did, but that never worked, either.

When he opened his eyes again, blazing red, he was _it_.

The screams started not much later.


	8. Chapter 8 (Shisui/Genma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "Your heart's beating so fast."  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Shiranui Genma.  
> Shisui/Genma  
> Warnings: -

"I-Is it?" Swallowing, Shisui felt heat rise to his cheeks, a blush spreading to the tip of his ears when his shoulders pressed against the hard wall behind him, Genma's body almost towering him.

Shisui saw the grin stretch along the tokubetsu's lips, making the senbon between them bob with the motion, a warm hand resting just above his thundering heart. Genma tipped his head to the side, mouth just barely brushing Shisui's ear, his breath raising goosebumps all along the Uchiha's neck, a shiver making its way down his spine.

He felt Genma's hand move just barely, palm still above his heart while a finger brushed Shisui's nipple, ripping a low whine from his throat. "Yeah." Genma's voice was low and husky and _Oh sweet Kami_ , Shisui could _die_ for that voice. "Should I be worried, Shisui-kun?" The tokubetsu's tone was teasing, but Shisui's brain was slowly turning into mush and he couldn't think of a witty comeback.

A low laugh made Genma's chest vibrate, a pair of lips brushing just below Shisui's earlobe and- _when did he took his senbon away?_ Genma could decide to slit his throat right now and Shisui would definitely not mind. "Are you going to faint on me, Shisui-kun?" Shisui bit his lower lip to keep back a small moan, Genma's other hand lifting the edge of the Uchiha's shirt to slip under it, warm fingers brushing against suddenly very sensitive skin.

"Shortness of breath, rapid pulse rate, heart palpitations," the hint of teeth on his neck made Shisui melt, a whimper escaping his lips, much to Genma's delight. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you have tachycardia, Shisui-kun." Shisui wanted to add _lightheadedness_ to the list of symptoms.

A push, and this time Shisui couldn't contain the moan that made its way up his throat when he felt Genma's clothed erection against his own. "Y-you should-" a pause. Shisui licked his very dry lips and tried again. "You should help me out," a very small grin stretched Shisui's lips "Genma- _senpai_." Genma moved away from Shisui's neck, much to the Uchiha's displeasure, and flashed him a grin all teeth and satisfaction, warm, chocolate eyes dark with lust, and Shisui knew.

He was in for a fun night.


	9. Chapter 9 (Shisui&Itachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "You're cold..."  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi  
> Warnings: -

Shisui let out a small giggle at Itachi's words, tightening the blanket around their little bodies, the warmth of the futon, too big for only one child and big enough for two, slowly chasing away the nighty cold air. "You're cold, too. That's why we sleep together!"

Shisui almost laughed at the look Itachi sent his way, a look unfit for a child's face, and the older Uchiha used his hands to gently squish his cousin's cheeks. "Don't look at me like that. Can't you feel it? We're already warmer than before!"

Two sets of tiny feet rubbed against each other, trying to warm up a bit, while Shisui encased Itachi's slightly smaller body in his arms, the two of them wiggling a bit until they could find a comfortable position, Shisui's forehead kept against Itachi's own, very small dimples forming on the older Uchiha's cheeks for the smile that stretched his lips.

"See? We're comfortable _and_ we're warm." A small laugh filled the room, the moon high in the sky outside the closed window, the chill in the air kept out of their cozy little blanket-cocoon. A small smile seemed to stretch on Itachi's lips as well, and Shisui took it as a personal victory, almost cooing in awe since his little cousin smiled so rarely.

"Yeah," Itachi said, his little voice gaining an edge of sleepiness, no doubt brought by the warmth around them. "It's nice." Shisui's smile softened, and he closed his eyes, and little hands, already so used at holding weapons, closed around slightly smaller ones.

"Goodnight, 'Tachi." Shisui whispered, the winter-y coldness outside the futon already forgotten, watching as Itachi's eyes fluttered shut, face relaxed, small smile still in place on his little face. "'Night, Shi-shi."


	10. Chapter 10 (Shisui&Kakashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "Grandpa Danzo Au, maybe ShisuiKakashi?"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi  
> Warnings: -

"I was told that ROOT was the perfect place for those with enough darkness inside of them." Kakashi's voice sounded confused, almost surprised, but only barely, his usual apathetic façade neatly in place, and Shisui couldn't stop the light laughter that bubbled up his throat and past his lips. "That's what everyone think, and we like to leave it like this."

Kakashi looked at him with his only visible eyebrow raised, a silent question. _We?_ , his expression seemed to say. "Me and Jii-san," Shisui explained, walking through the ROOT headquarter to show the silver-haired man around. "People come here when they think they're drowning in the darkness, and we give them a place to belong. We help them swim towards the shore."

It hadn't always been like that, Shisui knew. Danzou had been ruthless before he adopted him, but now it was different. The Hokage himself had seen that, and he had even officially reinstated ROOT. "Everyone here is the same. You can be what you want, some even change their names to start anew. It can be a place for you, too." Shisui said, a smile on his face and towards Kakashi. The Copy-nin could see the pride in the Uchiha's eyes, the happiness in having such a place to take care of. It made him feel almost peaceful. "Maybe." Kakashi said, looking away from Shisui's open face, his lips, safely covered by his mask, barely twitching in the idea of a smile. "Maybe I'll stay."


	11. Chapter 11 (Shisui/Kakashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @depressedkakashihatake asked "Coffee shop au KakaShi (i just noticed how their names fit together so well lol)"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi.  
> Shisui/Kakashi  
> Warnings: -

"You shouldn't drink all that coffe," Kakashi barely flinched when Shisui's voice came from somewhere near him, his words made useless when a pale hand left yet another coffee on the table, beside the papers the man was reading, the third Kakashi had ordered now. "It really isn't good for your health, 'Kashi." Kakashi scoffed, waving a hand and rolling his eyes.

"I need it if I want to survive the day, Shisui." He said, and the Uchiha just sighed, a hip now propped against the table and arms crossed at his chest. "Beside, it's just a normal coffee." Shisui huffed, a sound between exasperation and a laugh. "Yeah," he said, a hand moving to gently move Kakashi's hair away from his face. "Only because I didn't let you take the Raikiri." It had been a very difficult argument. Really, Shisui was glad that there were people keeping an eye on Kakashi when he couldn't. The perks of having a polyamorous relationship, he guessed.

"I'm still bitter about it, just so you know." Kakashi said, earning this time a laugh. Black eyes shifted from the silver-haired man to the door of the shop when it opened, a new customer coming in, and Shisui hummed. "Need to go, but I'll keep an eye on you. Izumi-chan knows what you can and cannot drink, so don't try to bribe her." He bent just enough to leave a fast kiss on Kakashi's forehead, knowing that the man wasn't fond of public displays of affection, before going back to work, Kakashi's amused huff making him smile. All in all, it was a good day.


	12. Chapter 12 (Shisui&Kisame)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "Can you do... Uuuh... Shisui and Kisame with an Akatsuki!Shisui??"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Hoshigaki Kisame.  
> Implied Shisui/Kisame (If you want to see it that way)  
> Warnings: -

"Can you tell me again why we're here?" Looking around the small shop, Kisame seems reluctant to move past the entrance, his body big enough to block it almost completely. Shisui just smiles at him, his left eye crinkling with delight and amusement while the bandages on the right side of his face moves accordingly to his expressions. "I told you already, Ki. We're here to buy flowers." Kisame huffs a bit at the nickname, by now almost used by it. "And why we're buying flowers, _exactly_?"

The woman behind the counter seems unfazed by them, and Shisui adjusts the big hat on his head to better see her, smiling. "It's for a small celebration." He says, but he's looking at her and not at his partner. "Can you show me your selection?" And they stays in the shop for nearly an hour, and when they finally leave Kisame seems ready to strangle Shisui, but the boy merely takes him by the hand to drag him somewhere, flowers carefully kept in his free hand.

"What are you celebrating?" Kisame asks after a while, watching with almost amusement as Shisui turns left and right in the streets, until they're outside the village and on a green cliff looking at the ocean. Peaceful, quiet and calm. "You shouldn't even ask!" Shisui says, shoving the flowers against Kisame's chest. "It's the third year you forget, you know. Today's the day we became partners!" A small, almost invisible blue-ish hue appears on Kisame's cheeks, and he doesn't know if it's because of Shisui or because he's embarrassed that he forgot. Shisui just grins, amused. "Next year I want a gift, just so you know." And there's more behind those words. It's not just the anniversary, it's an unspoken promise to survive long enough to see another year pass. _Together_. Kisame finds that he doesn't really find the Uchiha as annoying as he thought at first.


	13. Chapter 13 (Shisui/Itachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "ItaShi Hokage!Shisui AU"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi  
> Shisui/Itachi  
> Warnings: -

Shisui is squinting at the papers in front of him when a small gust of wind gently ruffle his hair, and a hand moves automatically to keep the curls out of his face, by now long enough to reach his eyes. "I know you hate them," the voice that comes from behind him doesn't make him flinch. Instead, Shisui just lift his head up, in time to see Itachi circle around his desk to take the pair of abandoned glasses left near the edge, probably in the hope that they would fall and break. "But you have to use them."

A pale hand, gentle, settle the glasses on Shisui's face, and the older Uchiha wrinkles his nose at the light weight. "They're terrible, 'Tachi." He says, _whines_ , and Itachi lets out an amused huff, the start of a smile on his face. "I think they suits you." He says instead, ignoring how Shisui's acting like a child even after becoming Hokage and, by all means, being an adult mature enough to lead the village. "And your eyesight will get worse quicker if you strain your eyes just because you don't want to use your glasses."

Itachi's hand is warm against Shisui's cheek, and Shisui smiles, tired. "You slept here again last night." The younger Uchiha says, and his tone is more worried than scolding. "Come home tonight, Konoha can survive if you go to sleep earlier." And Shisui can't stop a sigh from leaving his lips, closing his eyes when Itachi's hand moves from his cheek to his hair, stroking his curls with slow movements, short nails gently scratching his scalp. "I love this job, but it's tiring." He says, and Itachi hums, his fingers slowly lulling Shisui to sleep. "I know, love. I know." Itachi says, and Shisui smiles again. "And that's why you have to come back home. Pushing yourself will only bring negative results, and you'll miss a lot of cuddles." And Shisui laugh, this time, an arm curling around Itachi's waist to hug him, his face comfortable against his partner's chest, glasses once again forgotten on the desk. He really did love this man.


	14. Chapter 14 (Minato/Fugaku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "Since in one of your post you said you like them, what about Fugaku/Minato in an AU where everything is bright and happy? (Obito doesn't die, no Kyuubi Attack, no Uchiha Massacre- we need happiness in our lives)"  
> Characters: Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, baby Uzumaki Naruto, baby Uchiha Sasuke  
> Minato/Fugaku, implied Kushina/Mikoto in the background  
> Warnings: -

"Why do I need to stay here with you?" Fugaku's voice was low, an almost warning, like he was telling Minato that his answer will better be good enough. The blonde just smiled at the Uchiha, before patting his knee. "C'mon, it's not that bad! We just need to watch the brats for one evening, they're not going to kill you." Fugaku's mood just seemed to sour even more, the scowl on his face by now permanent. Not that Minato expected something different from his lover.

"Kushina and Mikoto are always looking after them, it's just fair that we give them time for a date." The young Hokage reasoned, picking little Naruto up from the ground to lift him in the air, getting a happy blabbering from him. "You could have asked to those students of yours. Obito sure seems fond of children." The Uchiha really didn't want to let go, but Minato knew that he didn't mind as much as he wanted to make him think. If he really did, he would have walked out of the house by now, and he _was_ gently rocking Sasuke on one knee.

Fugaku had many flaws as a parent, the fact that Itachi, barely six years old, had already seen battlefield was a very present proof, but Minato was slowly teaching him how to express his love for his sons in a more healthy way. "They are on a trip together. It seems that Obito was finally able to convince Kakashi to take a break from all his missions, and Rin didn't want them to go alone. Who knows what problems those two will run into if left to their own device." Fugaku scoffed, but didn't say anything else. Minato took it as a small victory, especially when he saw Fugaku's lips twitch slightly while watching Sasuke and Naruto play together. It was a very peaceful evening.


	15. Chapter 15 (Shisui&Itachi&Kisame)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "Would you be interested in doing a fic for a 3 way ship (Shisui, Itachi and Kisame as rogue ninja, either within the Akatsuki or not?)"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame  
> implied Shisui/Itachi/Kisame (If you want to see it that way)  
> Warnings: -

"Care to explain why we decided to leave the Akatsuki?" Kisame's tone was a almost annoyed, but Shisui cracked a smile at hearing him say 'we', knowing that the shark-man hadn't really been against the idea. "Because we have better things to do than to follow someone who calls themselves Madara, that's why." He explained, Itachi sitting silent at his blind side.

It had been almost funny at first, to keep an eye (no pun intended) on the Akatsuki from the inside and send anonymous tips to Jiraiya so that he could pass the informations to the Hokage, but after a while it had become almost boring, especially since Sandaime had been able to take out most of the organization thanks to their tips. "Beside, it's more fun this way. Just us three traveling the world together!" Shisui laughed, opening the bag of Dango they had bought on their way to the cliffside they were currently sitting on.

Itachi hummed a thanks, taking the sweets Shisui passed him, while Kisame scoffed a bit. "We're three S-rank missing-nin, I doubt we'll have enough time to enjoy our travel. That Kakuzu bastard will probably try and take our heads now that we're no longer under Madara's orders." Shisui just laughed, taking a bite from the Dango stick in his hand. "If he finds us, we'll just have to kill him." He said it like it was the most normal thing to do, like Kakuzu wasn't one of the most problematic Akatsuki member still left.

Orochimaru had been the first one to go down, and Shisui didn't even regret it. Itachi would have probably let him go away, but the older Uchiha knew how much the Snake Sannin was obsessed with the Sharingan, and he didn't want to risk having him harvesting Uchiha's eyes from inside Konoha. "Why did you leave your village, anyway? You always refuse to fight with Konoha-nins when we run into them." Kisame asked, and Shisui shook his head.

"We killed an Elder." Itachi's voice was almost a surprise, he was always so quiet that Shisui had almost forgot his presence. _Almost_. He could never forget about the last precious person still by his side. "He was a bastard." Shisui supplied, grinning, a finger tapping the bandages hiding his right eyesocket. "But no one knew it. He died like an innocent martyr, and we left like traitors." But at least things were getting better with the Uchiha clan. Shisui and Itachi always made sure to keep an eye on them when possible.

Kisame didn't say anything, he just watched the two Uchiha for a while before letting his eyes being drawn to the ocean extending in front of them. They stayed in silence until the Dangos were finished, and then Itachi had moved to Kisame's other side, letting his head fall on the man's thigh, Shisui coping him on the other side. Kisame didn't even say anything, by now somehow used to their strange behavior.

"Where do you wanna go, then?" Kisame asked after a while, and Shisui stretched his neck to look at Itachi's relaxed face, almost peaceful, before grinning. "We need to find someone," he said, one of Itachi's hand finding its way in one of Shisui's. "But we have time for that." They would find Tsunade of the Sannin, and they would ask her if it was possible to cure Itachi's illness. After that, who knows. For now, though, they would enjoy a bit of time for themselves.


	16. Chapter 16 (Shisui&Tenzou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked “What did you say?”  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Tenzou  
> Warnings: -

"I said," Shisui didn't even looked at the man standing behind him, while the Uchiha was padding through his room to finish gathering what he needed. "That I'm leaving."

Silence followed his words, and it stretched until Shisui secured the bag to his back and turned to exit the room. Tenzou was looking at him like Shisui had suddenly grown a second head. "You mean on a mission?"

The Uchiha shook his head, approaching his teammate since the door was behind him, but Tenzou blocked him. "Shisui, are you leaving for a mission?" Shisui looked at him, and then looked away.

"I'm not leaving for a mission," he forced out, hoping that this will be over quick. "I'm leaving the village." Digging in one of his pockets, Shisui took out his hitai-ate and threw it at Tenzou, who caught it. "Permanently."

No one was supposed to see him leave. Kakashi was on a mission with Itachi and he had thought that it would be okay, since Tenzou often decided to stay alone doing whatever he did with his free time, but no, the young ANBU had to seek him out because he wanted to train together, catching Shisui while he was packing the essential.

"Why?" And wasn't that a difficult question? Shisui shook his head again and shrugged his shoulders. "It's none of your business, Tenz. Just... Let me go." He waved at the door behind Tenzou, but the ANBU didn't move. "I'm not letting you go if you don't give me an explanation."

Shisui rolled his eyes, taking a step forward, but Tenzou didn't budge. "I'm sick of the clan," the Uchiha started, keeping his face carefully blank. "And of the village. That's my reason." But it wasn't just that, and Tenzou seemed to understand it, crossing his arms to his chest.

"I want the real reason, Shisui." Shisui wanted to tell him to just _let him fucking go_ , he had a schedule to keep up, a person to meet and a clan to fix. The masked Madara was probably waiting for him somewhere outside Konoha, and Shisui didn't want to make him wait.

Taking another step forward, Shisui decided to change tactic. A smirk tilted his lips upward, and a pale hand arose to cup Tenzou's face. "You're not ready for the real reason, _Ten zou-kun~_ " years under Inoichi-san had taught Shisui how to almost perfectly fake emotions, the most important weapon in his personal arsenal.

Tenzou tried to take a step back at that point, but Shisui merely followed him until his shoulders were pressed against the closed door. "I _am_ sick of the village. Of every shadow that it keeps hidden, like dust under the carpet." Shisui's smirk widened, even if, inside, he was suffering. He didn't want to treat a friend like this, but he guessed at this point they weren't probably friends anymore.

Letting his forehead press against Tenzou's, Shisui closed his hand on the other's chin. "If you want my advice, little bird, you should just let me go. My partner is waiting for me, and I have something important to do."

Shisui saw Tenzou's lips open to speak, but the Uchiha's eyes changed from black to red, the three tomoe spinning lazily. Tenzou tried to look away, but it was too late, and Shisui let out a low laugh. He knew that his (ex) teammate could easily use the Mokuton to free himself, but it seemed that he didn't want to use it on him.

Shisui didn't complain.

"Sleep, little bird," Shisui watched as Tenzou's eyelids started to close, growing heavy under the Uchiha's genjutsu. "I'm your enemy now." The whisper barely reached Tenzou's ear, and his body slumped in Shisui's arms, who caught him.

Shisui carefully moved him to sit against the wall, murmuring apologies that no one will ever hear. Shisui looked at Tenzou for a moment more, before looking away. He knew that the young ANBU will wake up in a couple of hours, but that didn't stop the worry in Shisui's heart. The guilt was almost unbearable.

Letting out a sigh, Shisui shook his head and opened the door, casting a last glance to Tenzou's sleeping form before disappearing away with a Shunshin.

Shisui had hoped to have more time, but it seemed that the village will find out as soon as Tenzou will wake up. He hoped Madara had a way to travel fast.


	17. Chapter 17 (Shisui&Iruka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @the-exuberance-of-youth asked "What did you say?"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Umino Iruka  
> Warnings: -

Shisui's head hit the desk in front of him with a loud _thump_ , a tired groan escaping his lips. "I think I'm in love, that's what I said." A laugh reached his ears, before a hand decided to pat his head. Shisui looked up just enough to look at Iruka, brown eyes alight with amusement.

"What's the problem with being in love?" The teacher asked, and Shisui used a hand to rub at his forehead, a light red mark present right where he had hit against the wooden desk.

Shisui was happy with his new work, being a teacher at the Academy had been his dream for so long that he was sure he was born with it, and finding a good friend in Iruka had been a welcomed plus, but right now he needed advice, not an amused smile.

"The problem, Iruka-kun, is in the person." The brown-haired teacher knew about Shisui's infatuation for a handful of people, mostly Kakashi and Genma, Tenzou a close third and Anko right after, but he had never heard the Uchiha call it love before. For an Uchiha, love was important, and Shisui was careful with his heart.

"And who is this person, then?" Shisui sighed, letting his head drop again and said something muffled by the wooden desk under his face. Iruka forced himself not to laugh and patted Shisui's head again, lowering his own head so that he could hear the Uchiha better. "What was that?"

"I said that I might be in love with both Kakashi-san and Genma-san." And Iruka... Wasn't even surprised. Shisui had been pining after them for years, it would have been more of a shock if the Uchiha had said someone else.

A new smile found its way on Iruka's face, and he stroked Shisui's unruly hair while letting out a quiet hum. "Well, Kakashi is clearly open to polyamorous relationship, so I think you have a chance." The teacher mused, watching as Shisui raised his head a bit, listening to him. "And while I'm not really familiar with Shiranui-san, I'm sure he'll love you, too."

Patting Shisui's head one last time, Iruka watched at the time, gathering his things for his next class. "You're impossible not to love, both romantically and platonically, don't be so depressed without even trying." Letting out another laugh, Iruka walked away with Shisui's eyes following his movements.

As soon as the brown-haired teacher was gone, though, Shisui dropped his head on the desk once again, groaning.

He was definitely going to be theatrically depressed for a little while longer.


	18. Chapter 18 (Shisui&Obito)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "Not another dinosaur"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Obito  
> Warnings: -

"This was _your_ idea." Shisui hissed, Sharingan spinning in the night to better see in the darkness. Obito huffed at his left, a gloved hand pushing stray locks away from his face. "If this doesn't work I swear, brother or not, I _will_ gut you."

To say that the situation was absurd was an understatement. Shisui and Obito (or rather, mostly _Obito_ ) had decided that going back in time to change things was the best course of action. They had needed a fucking ton of chakra to activate the seal but, in the end, they had been able to make the jump.

The problem? The problem was that Obito just wanted to save his past self from Madara's hands, but the seal had sent them during the fucking _Warring States Period_ , and while they were both strong enough to survive thanks to their Rinnegan and their Eternal Mangekyō, the fact that Konohagakure wasn't even _born_ yet made Shisui pretty uneasy.

"Don't worry, otouto," Obito was saying, flying from one tree to the other. Shisui had no idea where his brother was leading him, but, idiocy aside, he trusted him. "I have an idea to make things better. Do you know what was the trigger that started Madara's madness?"

Shisui had to think about it for almost a full minute, before widening his only visible eye. "Uchiha Izuna's death." He said, almost breathy. "Obito, surely you don't...?" But the older Uchiha just nodded. "We need to find out if Izuna is still alive, and, if he is, make sure that he doesn't die."

He made it seem so easy, but Uchiha Izuna died against _Senju fucking Tobirama_ , the _Nidaime_! "From then on, we'll improvise." The speed with which Shisui turned his head to look at Obito almost gave him whiplash. " _Improvise_? Are you _insane_?! We need a plan, or we'll have both the Uchiha and the Senju at our backs!" He hissed. Why was he the smart one of the two? But Obito just shook his head.

"If we save the Uchiha Heir they won't try to kill us, we could use it at our advantage and, once accepted by the clan, we can start a new, more detailed plan." Okay, said like that seemed more smart than before.

Sighing, Shisui decided to let go. At least he wasn't alone, and with his brother at his side Shisui knew that they'll eventually find a way to come out of this mess alive. "What about our past? We need a good backstory if we don't want to raise suspicions."

Obito flashed him a grin and used an arm to embrace Shisui's shoulders. "You silly otouto, I already have an idea. Now, listen here and tell me what do you think..."

As they made their way towards the battlefield, Shisui prayed Amaterasu to let them succeed.


	19. Chapter 19 (Shisui&Inoichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "What did you say?"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Yamanaka Inoichi  
> Warnings: Talking of death, Thoughts of suicide

"I want to die." Shisui's voice was like a whisper, but Inoichi heard it almost like it was a shout. Black eyes were staring at the white ceiling, unseeingly, body relaxed, abandoned, against the bed.

Inoichi felt his heart squeeze painfully, looking at the way Shisui seemed to just not care about anything anymore. "Why do you say that, Shisui-kun?" The man asked, approaching the barely ten years old laying on the hospital bed.

Shisui didn't say anything for a long while, and Inoichi almost feared that the boy had closed himself once again.

It had been already a month since Shisui's last mission, since he had returned alone, three black scrolls clutched to his small chest and eyes blazing red, crying both tears and blood.

Shisui had collapsed almost as soon as he had entered Konoha, chakra exhaustion to an almost fatal level, and had slept for a week straight. Now, three weeks since he had woken up, this was the first time he had decided to talk. Inoichi hadn't been too surprised when Mikoto had asked him to keep an eye on the boy, the Yamanaka Head knew enough about the Mangekyō Sharingan to know that awakening it was an extremely traumatic experience.

"Why are you here, Yamanaka-san?" Black eyes had shifted from the ceiling, now looking at Inoichi. They were still so, so lost and the blonde-haired shinobi used a hand to stroke short, black curls, sitting on the chair right beside the bed. Shisui didn't move, just looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"I'm here because Mikoto-hime is worried about you." Inoichi said, passing a finger over the bandages still around Shisui's forehead in a fleeting caress. "I'm worried, too. Why do you want to die?"

Shisui looked away once again, and Inoichi had the sudden thought that the boy still hadn't cried. He had come back with the scrolls containing the corpses of his two dead teammates and sensei but no tears had escaped his eyes since he had woken up.

"I want to die," Shisui repeated, voice too monotone for a child. "Because I don't want to live." Like it was normal for a ten years old to say that he wanted to die. "No one would miss me, anyway."

And Inoichi could read what was hidden behind those words. Shisui didn't have parents, his brother was gone and his team, the last thing that could keep him going, now wasn't there anymore.

Inoichi had seen Shisui's memories, the way he had decided to not extend a hand when his best friend had needed it the most, the way a cold apathy had set on him for the sudden turn of events, the way his sensei had fought to make Shisui and his last teammate run away.

The way they had both died, too.

Inoichi still remembered the second-hand feeling of the world shifting into an even sharper focus, Sharingan merging in the Mangekyō, the green outline of something that Mikoto had lately explained to be the start of a Susano'o. Not that Inoichi knew what a Susano'o was, but since it was tied to the Sharingan he didn't ask. Any clan was careful about keeping their techniques a secret, and the Yamanaka Head didn't want to ask for answers he couldn't receive.

Inoichi had watched Shisui squash the enemy to the ground, had watched him cry, the warm feeling of blood and tears sliding down his cheeks, had watched him search his sensei's body for the black scrolls designated to storage corpses.

He had watched him come back with an almost unshakable haze in his head.

Inoichi had stopped watching Shisui's memories when the boy had reached Konoha's gates. He had expected tears from the young Uchiha at remembering, but there had been nothing, and Inoichi had been worried sick.

"I would miss you." The man said, almost on instinct, but Shisui just shook his head. "You work with T&I," the boy says, little fingers tightening around the blanket covering his body. "And you're a Yamanaka. You know the human mind better than anyone else."

Inoichi watched as Shisui turned his head to look at him once again. "You know what to say to change someone's mind. I don't trust your words." And Inoichi was... Impressed. Shisui was only ten, and yet he seemed so much older. He's a bit of a prodigy, that was Mikoto had told him, but Inoichi hadn't thought much about it until now.

Letting his hand rest warm on Shisui's head, Inoichi smiled, small but sincere. "What a smart boy you are." But his tone wasn't patronizing, and Shisui didn't said anything about it. "You're still a genin. What do you think about becoming my student for a bit?"

Hiruzen had tried for years to convince Inoichi to take students, but he had never found someone able to spark interest in him. This boy, though, seemed interesting enough, and he needed care and love to go on. He needed a reason not to die. Inoichi would be happy if he could avoid Shisui's death, and it would also grant him the possibility to keep the boy's psiche under control.

It was a win-win situation.

But Shisui seemed suspicious, a good thing for a shinobi even if it wasn't something that sit well with a childish face with traces of baby fat still present on the cheeks. At least now there was something in his eyes and not just blankness. Inoichi took it as a small victory.

"I guess I can't refuse," Shisui said eventually, after having studied Inoichi's face for a long, long moment. "But I still don't trust you." And Inoichi was okay with that. He would earn Shisui's trust with time.

It was a start.


	20. Chapter 20 (Shisui&Sasuke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "🎤 - sasuke"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke  
> Warnings: -

_"There's a memory of how we used to be_

_That I can see through the flames"_

Shisui was, honestly, having quiet a bit of fun. He had nothing to do, no missions, no meetings with the clan, no training -he was actually banned from any sort of training for _at least_ a couple of days, until the symptoms of chakra exhaustion from the last mission had gone away- and he had decided that cleaning his house was the best way to pass the day.

_"I am hypnotized as I fantasize_

_Forgetting lies and pain_

_But I can't go back"_

It was nothing too straining for his body and he could keep himself busy enough to not get bored, it was a win-win situation.

_"The ashes call my name!"_

Singing out loud, Shisui was sweeping his room, swinging his hips following a music that was not there, broom sometimes used as a microphone.

_"Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_

_Breaking the habit and melting the chains_

_Embracing the fear, chasing the fight_

_The glow of the fire will light up the night"_

Shisui was so taken with his singing that he didn't even notice when the seals placed around the house tingled warmly down his back, meaning that a friendly chakra signature had just passed them.

_"The bridges are burning, the heat's on my face_

_Making the past an unreachable place_

_Pouring the fuel, fanning the flames_

_I know this is the point of no-_ Ah!" Letting out a rather undignified squeak, Shisui stopped when, twirling in place, he caught sight of Sasuke's little body on the entrance of the room. "Sasuke-chan!"

The boy just looked at him, backpack on a shoulder and a pinched, confused expression on his face. "Shisui-san, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked, and Shisui let out a little huff, just the start of a laugh.

"I was cleaning," Shisui said, putting the broom against the wall, just the faintest blush on his face for the embarrassment, before approaching the boy. "Do you need me for something?"

Using a hand to ruffle Sasuke's hair, Shisui watched with glee as the boy tried to squirm away, an adorable pout making its way on the boyish face. "Hahaue told me to ask you if you could help me with my homework because she's busy and Chichiue is at work."

Shisui sighed. "And Itachi is on a mission," he added, squatting to be at Sasuke's level. "And what do you need help for, little cousin?" He asked, a smile on his face. It was so unusual for Sasuke to search for Shisui if he wasn't with Itachi, and even when it happened it was to find his big brother.

A scowl, a rather cute one, made its appearance on Sasuke's face, little fingers closing around the backpack's strap that was over his shoulder. "I already did my homework," and wasn't that _adorable_ , the way Sasuke always tried to seem so much like the little prodigy Itachi was when he was little.

Shisui was really relieved by the fact that Sasuke was so different from Itachi, because it meant that he was having a better childhood. "Alright, so you don't have homeworks to do."

Looking at Sasuke's round face, Shisui's smile widened, and the jounin took a kunai from his pouch, keeping it from the sharp tip between his fingers, ready to pull the same trick he had once showed to a little Itachi. "Wanna see something cool?"

Sasuke's interest and childish curiosity was like a breath of fresh air between all the worries that the clan and the village put on Shisui's shoulders, the honest wonder in his young eyes making the older Uchiha think that he wanted his little cousin's childhood to last as long as possible.

Shisui would have fun today, keeping Sasuke company, and he would make sure to talk to Itachi. Maybe they could train all together someday, find some interesting and easy tricks to teach to Sasuke and have fun. It would be good for Itachi as well.


	21. Chapter 21 (Shisui&Itachi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "Itachi and Shisui in the Hogwarts AU"  
> Harry Potter AU  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi  
> Warnings: Mentioning of past bullying

"Are you sure you want to become a teacher here after your seventh year?" Shisui looked up from where he was brushing the feathery coat of an hippogriff, tilting his head to one side at Itachi's unexpected question.

"Of course I want to. Why do you ask?" With a low laugh, Shisui returned to his task when the hippogriff huffed and pushed its head against his hands, like he wanted him to continue. "I already talked with some of the professors," the older Uchiha explained, smiling satisfied at how soft and dust-free the hippogriff's feathers were now. "I asked to be put under the Care of Magical Creatures professor to learn, this is why I'm taking care of them."

Scritching gently near the hippogriff's ear, Shisui looked at Itachi with a curious gaze. The younger Uchiha watched him with an almost soft expression. "I just... I've heard what happened in your early years. I was afraid this school might held too many bad memories for you to work here."

And Shisui _cooed_ , untying a ferret from his belt to give it to the hippogriff and watching it walk away satisfied. "I love how adorable you are, 'Tachi." With amusement he also watched as a faint, embarrassed blush made its appearance on his cousin's cheeks. "I have good memories as well. My first year was hell for me, that's true, but after that it wasn't so bad."

Motioning for Itachi to follow him, Shisui passed on the next hippogriff. That was his task for the day, to take care of them. After some of the professors had found out that he had been friend with an unicorn since the very first year, Shisui had been unable to refuse every time they asked him help with the creatures around the school. Not that Shisui wanted to refuse, he loved them just as much as they loved him.

"I don't like to say it, but after Kakashi-senpai told Obito-nii about what was happening towards the end of my first year, everything stopped." Shisui didn't like it because he hated the idea of his brother getting revenge for him. In general, Shisui hated the idea of getting revenge at all.

Not that he wasn't grateful, he had been sick of being in the infirmary almost twice a month.

"Anyway. My love for creatures is bigger than my bad memories, and it's not like your family will care about what I do." Itachi almost fell bad for having brought that up, but Shisui didn't seem to care. He was smiling so peacefully while taking care of the hippogriffs. "I think I was disowned somewhen during the first or second year, so I don't have to listen to what _they_ think its best for me."

The Uchiha had been forced to house him only because he was, at the time, a minor, but as soon as he had been able to fend for himself he had been kicked out. Not that Shisui missed the family, they loathed him just as much as Shisui hated them. Itachi was the only ray of sunshine, even if his father always told him to not being friends with Shisui.

"So, yeah, I'm sure about becoming a teacher here as soon as my seventh year is ended. I already take care of the creatures, I'll just need to learn to be a teacher." If he only thought about it, about becoming the professor for Care of Magical Creatures... It made him giddy with excitement!

He will be able to stay here and take care of all these wonderful creatures, and he will be able to take care of the creatures lurking in the Forbidden Forest as well. Shisui had never been afraid of what that forest might hide, so of course he was perfect for the job!

A small laugh almost startled him, and Shisui looked at Itachi with a mixture of confusion and awe. Confusion because he couldn't understand what was so funny, and awe because Itachi laughed so rarely that it was a wonderful moment. "Sorry, sorry." The younger Uchiha stopped laughing, but a smile stayed on his lips. "You're just so... Happy. I'm glad. It makes me happy as well."

At that, Shisui smiled softly, before capturing his cousin in an affectionate headlock to better ruffle his hair, much to Itachi's displeasure. "You're utterly _adorable_! How did I survive without your adorableness before you joined the school, huh?" That earned him a glare, and Shisui laughed, pushing the now stray locks out of his cousin's face.

"I guess you'll have me as your sensei soon enough, aren't you _thrilled_?" Shisui and Itachi stared at each other for a long moment, before snickering together and gently bumping their foreheads against one another.

Shisui couldn't wait to have the job.


	22. Chapter 22 (Shisui/Itachi/Kisame)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "21. Death - ItaShiKisa"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame  
> Shisui/Itachi/Kisame  
> Warnings: Mention of blood and Injuries, Character death.

Everyone dies, sooner or later, no matter how hard people tries to win against Death.

Death is inescapable, it's one of the few certainty of Life. You're born and then, one day, you'll die. There's no way of breaking the circle, it's how humanity works.

Some live longer, and some die too young. Kisame knew that, one day, he would die as well, he has already accepted it and he's ready to embrace Death when his time will, inevitably, come.

What he didn't want to accept was the death of those he holds dear, even if he couldn't do anything to stop Death's cold hands.

Itachi had been the first one to go.

Both Shisui and Kisame knew that he would die before them, because no matter that they had asked Tsunade's help before she became Hokage, his illness was incurable. Terminal.

Maybe, if Shisui and Itachi had decided to ask for forgiveness and go back to Konoha, Tsunade might have been able to gift some more years to Itachi, but when she had asked them to come back, when she had told them that she would take their status as Missing-Nins away, they had refused.

They would have never left Kisame behind. They had asked him if he wanted to try and live in Konoha, but he had refused, and so they had refused as well. Their bond was too strong, too important to be left behind like that.

They were Uchiha, and Uchiha loved with all their heart. They loved so much that their love might lead them to madness.

Their Curse of Hatred.

Kisame had laughed when he had heard about it.

And so, they had decided to travel the world. They didn't have a goal to fulfill, a destination to reach. They weren't in Akatsuki anymore, and their lives were only theirs. They could do whatever they wanted to, and find their own peace.

It had taken a handful of years for Itachi's health to start dropping drastically. A cough here, a bit of blood there. Constant tiredness, even if both Shisui and Kisame made sure to make Itachi sleep every night. Heavy limbs, sudden dizziness. Heavy breathing after a short walk.

All things that, separately, seemed small and unimportant, little things that would go away in a pinch, but that, together, could bring everyone to their knees.

Itachi was strong, both physically and mentally, and he pushed his own body until he couldn't move anymore, and even then Shisui and Kisame had to convince him to stay in bed.

At least, Itachi had died peacefully, Kisame's and Shisui's faces above him, gentle hands cupping his cheeks, soft words whispered until he could hear no more, a small smile gracing his dying lips.

Neither Kisame nor Shisui had cried. They had dug a grave for Itachi and sat there for hours after burying him, in silence, Shisui's head on Kisame's shoulder and Kisame's cheek against Shisui's head.

They had started traveling again after a week, both unable to stay in the same place for too long after so many years of wandering.

It was strange. Itachi had always been a silent companion, but his chakra has always burned bright by their side, like a controlled bonfire. Dangerous, because fire can burn, but also gentle and warming. Now, Shisui's sparkling chakra and Kisame's shooting, cool one seemed incomplete.

 _They_ were incomplete.

They were unable to stay in the same place for longer than two, three days, Itachi's calming presence like a hole in their hearts.

They eventually learned how to live without him, because that was what shinobi knew how to do. Learn and adapt, even if it hurt.

Shisui had been the second one to go.

They had been ambushed, some years after Itachi's death. They had learned how to fight in two, instead of three. They had learned to cover the side Itachi used to keep an eye on. To modify their style to better fit in a space too big for two.

They hadn't been ready for Kakuzu.

They knew that he was out for their heads. They both had an impressive bounty hanging on them after all, and Kakuzu had always loved money.

Kakuzu, the bastard, had died.

Shisui had, as well.

Shisui didn't die peacefully. He had died with a scared face looking down on him, trembling hands on his cheeks, too much blood in his mouth.

Shisui had died with pleading words in his ears until he could hear no more. With a bloody grimace instead of a smile.

Kisame did not cry, not when Shisui died in his arms nor when he sealed his body in a scroll, traveled back towards the little house they had left years ago, and buried him beside Itachi's grave.

Kisame never relearned how to travel alone.

He knew that he used to, once upon a time, before joining the Akatsuki. He used to travel alone, before having two people at his side. Strangers at first, friends at some point. Lovers after a while.

Kisame never relearned how to fight alone.

He could cover everything around him, but he was sloppy. He couldn't always parry every hit. After a while, Kisame didn't know if he was just bad at it or if he did it on purpose, maybe hoping to die.

He wasn't even surprised when Samehada decided that Killer B was a better owner than him. Kisame had formed a bond with his sword, which sounded weird, but Samehada was a sentient sword and it had the ability to decide for itself.

Kisame had earned their bond, and now it was leaving him as well.

Kisame did not cry when he found himself alone, traveling in a world too big for just one lonely man.

At some point he had almost decided to go back to the Akatsuki, asking Madara to take him back, but then he had thought about Itachi's gentle gaze, his small, secret and meaningful smile. He had thought of Shisui's laugh and soft features.

Kisame had thought about the times the two talked about Konoha and their family, how they always refused to fight with someone who didn't deserve it, how they wanted to protect a village that had cast them away like trash.

Kisame died during the war.

He had searched for Tsunade as soon as words about the war had reached his ears, because Itachi and Shisui had both loved Konohagakure, and Kisame will be damned if he didn't protect it.

Kisame died alone, in a field with too many corpses. He hadn't even cared about winning the war, or seeing the end of it.

Kisame died to protect a village he never loved, fighting a battle that shouldn't have involved him, only because he had thought of smiles and laughters, of dimples and black eyes so full of love he could have drowned in them.

Kisame found himself crying in his last moments, eyes fixed on the sky. There weren't familiar faces above him, or warm hands on his cheeks. There weren't words whispered until he could hear no more. There was only the vast sky and the sound of war in the background.

Kisame cried when he died, but he smiled as well. He smiled and he cried and he wanted to laugh but he didn't have the strength to do that anymore, because he was dying and he was feeling so alive it was ridiculous.

He wanted to sit up and then raise to his feet. He wanted to drag his own body across the country until he could reach the lonely house that probably didn't exist anymore.

He wanted to lay down in front of the two graves hidden behind the house, surrounded by the garden the three of them had decided to grow together.

Kisame wanted and wanted and wanted, but he didn't move. He didn't move, and he didn't speak, and he didn't blink. He watched the stars until he could no longer see, crying until he could no longer find tears in himself, smiling until he could no longer feel his cheeks, even with the battle still raging somewhere not too far from him.

Kisame had always known that, one day, he would die like everyone else. He had lived his whole life with the knowledge that it would reach an end, sooner or later, but he never thought that he would be happy to embrace Death.

There had been a time when Kisame didn't want to die, when there were Dango eaten together and sweet kisses and jokes and smiles. When the nights and the dreams were bearable because there were warm bodies in his arms, keeping him grounded to the present. When the days were spent doing everything and nothing all at once, sometimes with talks and laughters, sometimes in silence. Never alone and always with someone at his side.

Kisame died happy, because he died loving. He died alone and yet he didn't, because maybe it was the bloodloss talking, the pain clouding his head, but he swore that there was a soft face somewhere over him, even if he couldn't see the sky anymore.

A soft voice and a ringing laughter in his ears, even if he couldn't hear the battle anymore.

A gentle hand on his cheek, even if he couldn't feel his body anymore.

Kisame died.


	23. Chapter 23 (Shisui/Kakashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @halfelfvetling asked "2. Kiss - Shisui/Kakashi"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Hatake Kakashi  
> Shisui/Kakashi, Implied Kakashi/Gai  
> Warnings: -

"I won!" Raising a closed fist to the air, Shisui let out a victorious whoop, earning an amused huff from Kakashi and a flicker to the nose.

"Of course you won," Kakashi said dryly, but his only visible eye was alight with amusement. "By now I should have learned to never race with you."

Shisui laughed, hands behind his head and fingers intertwined in his curly locks. "It's not my fault you accepted my challenge!" And Kakashi rolled his eyes at those words.

"You spend too much time with Gai." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Kakashi looked at Shisui, his mask barely shifting for the smirk underneath. "I knew I should have never introduced you two."

Shisui just laughed again, letting himself fall sitting on the grass before laying down to look at the sky. "Too late now to regret your decision." And Kakashi huffed again, sitting beside the Uchiha.

"As long as you don't start talking about Youth, then I have nothing to complain." With another laugh, Shisui rolled to his side to better look at Kakashi, elbow propped on the ground and chin resting on his hand. "You seem to be in a good mood today." The Hatake said, his only visible eyebrow lifted in a curious expression. "Well, more good than usual."

At that, a faint blush made its appearance on Shisui's cheeks, and the Uchiha pushed himself in a sitting position, legs crossed. "Well, yeah! I won, so I have a prize to take. Of course I'm in a good mood!" He laughed again, this time more shyly and just a bit nervous.

Kakashi watched with interest as Shisui dropped his gaze on the ground, fingers losing themselves between strands of green grass. "I, ah- I wanted to know if I could..." The Uchiha trailed off, eyes fixed on the ground, fingers now plucking the grass in an odd demonstration of anxiety. "If I could ask for a kiss."

Kakashi stared at Shisui for a very, very long time. He blinked. Once. Twice. But Shisui was still there, still blushing, still torturing the grass. He was serious.

_Shisui was serious._

Kakashi was left speechless. For him, it was already an impressive feat the fact that Shisui liked him enough to be friends, but to want to kiss him? That wasn't something that friends wanted to do.

And Kakashi must have been lost in his thoughts for too long, because Shisui's shoulders dropped with a sigh, and the Uchiha barely tilted his head to glance at the Hatake from the corner of his eye.

"You can tell me if you don't want to." Shisui said, startling Kakashi out of his own mind. "I won't hold a grudge, really, we can still be friends. I wouldn't want you to do something you don't want to, I can ask you to buy me dinner, you know, it's much more easy and less awkward-"

"It's okay." Kakashi voice stopped Shisui mid-rambling. "I don't mind. Kissing you, I mean." But it seemed to be the wrong thing to say, because the Uchiha shook his head with another sigh.

"You don't have to just because I asked," Shisui said, raising a hand when Kakashi opened his mouth to talk, effectively shushing him. "The fact that you don't mind doesn't mean that you want to." Shisui seemed dejected. Crestfallen. Heartbroken.

Oh.

_Oh._

Kakashi froze when the realization hit him like a Suiton to the face. Shisui had _feelings_ for him, no matter how impossible it seemed. Kakashi already had a hard time accepting Gai's love, but that didn't mean that he was totally oblivious of other's feelings.

(Someone might not agree with him, but he still was a genius.)

The real question here was, could he love Shisui back? The boy surely was pretty, with those soft curls and gentle features, smooth skin and long eyelashes. Kakashi also admitted to enjoy the Uchiha's company very much.

Kakashi wasn't good with emotions, but he could try- he was already trying for Gai, he will get better one day, hopefully, and Gai will probably be happy to know that Kakashi had found someone else to love.

(Gai had so much love to give that he wouldn't mind if Kakashi loved a second person. He already had someone else, and of course Kakashi knew about it, so Kakashi himself was free to find new people as well, as long as Kakashi and Gai never kept secrets from each other.)

"I want to." The speed with which Shisui turned his head to look at him almost gave him whiplash, big, black eyes looking at him like they were seeing him for the first time, like Kakashi was some strange creature they never saw before.

Kakashi was left almost dizzy by that look, so open and honest. He should be used, by now, by the openness with which Shisui showed his emotions, but he still didn't understand how someone like him, a shinobi with probably as much blood on his hands as Kakashi himself, could keep himself so accepting of feelings.

"You're not saying that to make ne happy, are you?" Shisui asked, something like fragile hope in his eyes, and Kakashi scoffed, a hand raising to cup Shisui's face.

"I would never do something I don't want to." And Kakashi could feel a faint blush raising on his cheeks, and he was glad of the mask that covered it all, but that was the truth. Kakashi wasn't afraid to say what was in his head, no matter how rude.

There was a reason if he was never the first choice when there was a seduction mission to do.

The blush on Shisui's cheeks deepened, slowly spreading to his ears and down his neck, and probably it was the vicinity, but the Uchiha seemed prettier than usual, and Kakashi smirked, mask shifting just a smidge to adjust the expression.

Kakashi moved until their noses were brushing, when a hand on his covered lips stopped him, and he raised his only visible eyebrow in a silent question.

"Ah! Uhm, sorry, it's just..." Shisui looked away as best as he could with so little distance between the two of them. "I thought- C-can you take your mask down?"

Kakashi froze again, watching Shisui silently squirm under his gaze, hand taken away from his covered lips. "Sorry, I didn't want to- I-I mean- here!"

Kakashi almost flinched when Shisui raised both his hands, afraid he might try and take the mask down himself, but then the Uchiha reached behind his own head to loosen up a bit his hitai-ate, lowering it until it could cover his eyes before tightening again.

Kakashi took in a sharp breath. Shisui was an Uchiha, and Uchiha were extremely protective of their eyes and sight. For an Uchiha to blindfold himself? That act spoke of a level of trust Kakashi wasn't sure he was ready to face, not if displayed towards him.

And Shisui was just... There. Waiting. He would accept everything, either it was Kakashi abandoning him there or Kakashi kissing him, with or without the mask. The hand still on his cheek moved until a finger could gently press on his lower lip, and Shisui parted them with a soft breath.

When naked lips covered his, Shisui melted, the fact that he didn't have sight only heightening his other senses, and a happy hum reverberated against Kakashi's lips.

The kiss stayed chaste for a while, until Shisui tilted his head a bit to better fit their mouths together and Kakashi's tongue gently asked for permission, deepening the kiss with a satisfied groan.

A surprised gasp was what stopped them, and Shisui's hands moved to grab Kakashi's face to move him away just enough to speak. " _Holy shit_ Kakashi, are those _fangs_?" A finger slowly moved until it could touch Kakashi's teeth, and there they were, _fucking fangs_.

It was one of the hottest things Shisui had probably ever experienced in his life, and he kissed Kakashi again before the Copy-Nin could speak, using his tongue to gently caress those sharp teeth, showing his very honest appreciation.

A growl was the answer he received, and a push forced him to lay on his back on the grass, lips never leaving his own.

That was bad. Bad in a very good way, because Shisui shivered at that growl, so low and almost animalistic, a moan lost against Kakashi's lips, hands shifting until they could lost themselves in silver locks.

When Kakashi finally withdrew, dragging his teeth on Shisui's lower lip in a parting, gentle bite, Shisui was breathing heavy like he had just run across the entire Fire Country, lips red and a bit swollen from the kiss.

When teeth grazed his neck, Shisui _mewled_. "Fuck, Kakashi, it was supposed to be just a kiss." And Kakashi laughed, a low, rumbling laugh that resonated in his chest. "Are you complaining?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Of course I'm not complaining, I just think we shouldn't- _Ah_!" An unexpected bite silenced him, and Shisui tilted his head to one side to bare more of his neck, fingers tightening in Kakashi's silver hair. "We shouldn't... Shouldn't stay here, anyone might pass by-"

A lick, right above the previous bite, and Kakashi laughed again, an arm finding its way under Shisui's body to embrace his waist and keep him as close as possible. "You're right, this is not the perfect place."

Shisui felt the familiar sensation of a Shunshin, his mind momentarily confused by the sudden movement, before a soft bed was under his back and a hand was taking the hitai-ate away from his eyes. "You can look, Shisui." And Shisui looked.

He looked and he had to strangle a whine, because Kakashi was pretty, sure, but with that smirk on his face, fangs peeking from under his lips, he was also fucking _hot_.

And Shisui must have done some strange expression, because Kakashi laughed once again before going back to kissing him, and oh, it was so nice. Shisui was happy of having challenged Kakashi to a race.


	24. Chapter 24 (Minato/Fugaku)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "22. Birth - Minato/Fugaku"  
> Characters: Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Kushina  
> Minato/Fugaku, Minato/Kushina, Kushina/Mikoto, Mikoto/Fugaku  
> Warnings: Character Death

Fugaku was on a mission when Mikoto gave birth to Itachi. He had hated it, because he had asked Hiruzen to let him stay at home until his first son's birth but the Hokage had ignored his request, sending him to the Land of Iron for a mission that had even gone wrong.

Minato, though, was there. He was there, keeping Mikoto's hand while Kushina hovered just outside the hospital room, worried sick about her girlfriend.

It was a strange relationship, the one the four of them had. Fugaku loved both Mikoto and Minato just as much Minato loved both Kushina and Fugaku. And Kushina loved both Minato and Mikoto just as much Mikoto loved both Fugaku and Kushina.

They were all quiet happy with their relationships.

Fugaku wasn't there when Mikoto smiled down at the newly born Itachi, with Kushina standing to one side of the bed and Minato to the other, Mikoto's Sharingan activated even though she was tired, wanting to keep the very first memory of her first son forever.

Fugaku wasn't there, and when he came back home, almost a week later, it was to Minato gently rocking Itachi to sleep, humming under his breath a soft lullaby, the infant happily napping in the Yellow Flash's arms.

Kushina was on a mission and Mikoto was sleeping, and Minato was keeping an eye on Fugaku's first born.

The sight was rather cute and oddly domestic, and Fugaku watched his boyfriend for a long time before Minato's blue, blue eyes found him, a soft smile on his face.

"Welcome back." Minato had said, approaching him and helping him take Itachi in his arms, and Fugaku would never admit it, but he had been scared of holding such a small child with hands that too often had been bathed in blood, but Minato was smiling at him, _trusting him_ , and maybe Fugaku could trust himself, too.

Fugaku had been there when Sasuke was born, while Minato was busy with Hokage things and Kushina at home, probably having tea with Kakashi while thinking of her own pregnancy.

Fugaku had been there, ready to hold Sasuke in his arms just like Minato had taught him to, a small smile on his lips while looking at his second son's happy, chubby little face.

Fugaku had been at home when Minato finally came back from his office, in the middle of the night, finding him on the couch with Itachi curled against his side and Sasuke sleeping in his arms.

Fugaku had looked at him and had smiled tiredly, having been woken up by Sasuke's crying. Mikoto was still tired from giving birth, so Fugaku had been the one to lull their son back to sleep.

Minato had smiled at him, before sitting on Fugaku's free side, a hand stroking Itachi's hair while the other on Sasuke's little head. Minato had kissed him, soft and so, so full of love, and Fugaku had smiled once again.

They had fell asleep like that, all four of them. Kushina had been the one to find them when she woke up the next morning.

Fugaku wasn't there when Kushina gave birth to Naruto, and he never forgave himself for that. Both he and Mikoto were ordering the clan around the village to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, and when words had reached him of Minato's and Kushina's death it had been too late.

The beast had disappeared, sealed in a newborn. And not just any newborn, but Minato's own son.

Fugaku had been livid, angry at the beast that had taken away his lover, and yet his heart also ached for Naruto, barely hours old and yet already an orphan.

Only one glance was needed between Fugaku and Mikoto, and no matter what Hiruzen tried to tell them when the two went to talk with him, they had already decided.

After a week of discussions (and really, if it weren't for Mikoto, Fugaku would have burned the Hokage tower down after the first day) Naruto was officially an Uchiha.

(No, Fugaku thought. He was an Uzumaki. A Namikaze. He was an Uchiha on the paper, but he would make sure to teach the boy about his wonderful parents. About his fearsome, funny, short-tempered mother. About his sunny, strong, loving father.)

The first night as Naruto's father, Fugaku had sit on the couch with Naruto in the crook of one arm and Sasuke in the other, Mikoto leaning on his shoulder on one side and Itachi curled against him on the other.

Fugaku himself didn't cry, but he didn't say anything when Mikoto did. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his own emotions, Minato had taught him that feelings are a good thing to have, it was just that he wasn't someone prone to tears, that was all.

That night, Fugaku looked at Naruto's sleeping face with a strange mix of grief and relief in his chest, because Minato had died, but his son was here, alive and healthy.

And Fugaku couldn't deny to be happy, deep down, under the crushing grief, because he will make sure to raise Naruto in a wonderful person just like his parents were.

It was a new start.


	25. Chapter 25 (Shisui/Danzou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "34. Hands - Danzou/Shisui"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Shimura Danzou  
> Shisui/Danzou  
> Warnings: Age difference, Rape/Non-Con, Dub-Con, Stockholm Syndrome, Mentioned Unsafe BDSM, Power Play, Character Death, Implied Suicide

Since the day Danzou had fished him out from the Naka, tearing him away from Death's hands, Shisui had lost almost every will to fight.

At first, yes, he was vicious. He had fought with teeth and nails, trying to fight even if blind, but it had been useless. He was weak and at disadvantage, and Danzou had the upper hand.

It took a little more than a year for Shisui to start slowly breaking under Danzou's hands. Punishments were given to him almost every day at first, when he tried to bite the hand giving him food, or when he snarled and growled and spit curses towards everyone.

But Danzou was a patient man. He never stopped punishing him, and Shisui started to waver.

He would accept food, and a hand would pat him on the head.

He would thank when someone helped him, and a hand would stroke his cheek in a silent praise.

When words had reached him about the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi's betrayal, Shisui had cried.

Someone had held him that night, calloused hands cupping his face, rough fingers drying his tears-stained cheeks.

It was a change so slow that Shisui didn't even registered it.

A hand on his cheek. A caress along his back. A warm weight on his shoulder. Danzou was always so, so careful with his touches, not wanting to spook Shisui away.

Shisui was almost glad for the small, innocent touches that reached out for him in the darkness of his blindness.

Shisui had learned how to fight without his sight, at some point. He had forced himself to become a sensor at least half as good as Senju Tobirama was rumored to be.

He had reached a point where he could pinpoint with total accuracy every single ROOT operative in the base and, stretching his senses, he could feel a good half of Konoha as well.

It was tiring, but the first time he had managed such a feat he had been rewarded with a massage on his stiff shoulders, hands hard from battle moving gently on his covered skin, praises whispered in his ears with a gentle tone.

Shisui had fell asleep against Danzou's chest that day, silent and _trusting_. He didn't even remember anymore why he had been fighting at all at the start.

Honestly, Shisui didn't know how much time had passed when Danzou gave him his first mission. He didn't even know which mask he was donning, only that there was a weight familiar from his ANBU days on his face and an order to kill.

He wasn't alone, and the idea of Danzou not trusting him totally was almost painfully terrible, but he bowed and he obeyed, in silence. He almost didn't talk anymore. He didn't need his voice to carry out Danzou's orders.

It went... Good. Shisui's first mission after who knows how much time was a success, and the Uchiha had taken only a sword along his side at some point, but the cut wasn't deep and the blood had already stopped flowing out by the time he and his partner came back to the base.

Danzou had praised him, and it felt good. Knowing that Danzou was satisfied with his work was a good thing, and a hand was on his curls, gently stroking them, the other one removing his mask.

If Danzou was pleased, then Shisui was happy. And when those hands stroke his cheeks, the Uchiha leaned in the touch.

The hands slowly moved, rough palm caressing his skin, fingers massaging his shoulders, and a pang of pain from the wound made him flinch.

The hands stopped, and Shisui wanted to kneel and ask for forgiveness, when fingers started to undress him.

Shisui shivered.

There was a voice somewhere near his left ear, asking him to show his injury, and Shisui did. The cut was shallow, but long. It stretched from his left hip to his left knee, and a hand on his shoulder steered him until he was sitting on a chair, hands back to his skin.

The hands cleared and bandaged the injury, leaving fleeting touches here and there that made Shisui shiver again and again.

The hands eventually started to wander more, until Shisui understood what was happening. What was _going_ to happen.

He didn't want it, he tried to say it.

Shisui remembers lips, chapped and dry, covering his own. He remembers struggling until the end. He remembers hands keeping him, embracing him, caressing him, touching him in places they shouldn't touch.

Shisui remembers that day, the first time it happened.

From then on, it happened after every successful mission, and every time there were hands checking him for injuries, and then hands ripping unwilling reactions from his body, reluctant sounds from his mouth.

If Shisui didn't struggle, it could almost be pleasant. The hands made sure to bring him to his peak every time, they weren't selfish.

Why was Shisui even struggling at all? His body liked it, so why was his mind so firmly set on the fact that it was _wrong_? It wasn't _wrong_ if it didn't _hurt_ , right?

But then, it hurt. Oh, if it hurt.

Shisui remembers the day he came back after his first failed mission. He should have killed someone whose chakra -white, alive, crackling like a thunder- seemed almost familiar, but he had failed.

And he had almost died, as well.

Shisui remembers hands stripping him of his clothes. He remembers something tying his wrist, his waist, his ankles. Something thick, maybe a rope, that bit in his skin with every movement. Something that blocked him almost completely, pushing against his injuries.

But Shisui didn't ask for it to stop, why would he? It was his punishment. He had failed.

The first sound that escaped him was more for the surprise than anything else, when something hit him out of nowhere.

 _A cane_ , Shisui's mind supplied. _Danzou's cane_.

Shisui didn't know for how much time it went on. With every hit, there was an explanation of what he did wrong. And with every explanation, a hand touched somewhere on his body, telling him that the next time he _will_ do better, soothing the pain, mixing it with a twisted pleasure.

When it stopped, Shisui didn't know anymore where the pain ended and the pleasure started.

After a while, Shisui lost count of how many times Danzou had called him to speak to him, but he knew that, after a while, it stopped happening only after missions and it started happening on random days as well.

Honestly, he didn't mind anymore.

When those hands touched him, or hit him. When they closed around his throat, or his member. When they decided to bring pleasure, or pain.

Somewhen during his time under Danzou's orders, Shisui started to look forward to those moments, either they were painful or pleasurable.

He didn't even know how much time had passed when _it_ happened, when Danzou fought with someone on the way back to Konoha.

(Someone Shisui should know. It was there, on the edge of his senses, a chakra burning bright like fire, untamed and wild. Dangerous.)

(Shisui had felt it. He was running towards the fight, when he felt Danzou's chakra waver out of existence. He felt his death. _Too far too far too far_. Shisui was too far away to aid him in his battle. To avoid his death.)

(When Shisui reached the bridge, no one was there anymore. Danzou was dead. _Deaddeaddead_. And without Danzou to follow, who was Shisui anymore? Without those hands leading him? The hands that had shaped him, made him a new person. What was he supposed to do without those hands? Who was he supposed to _be_? He was no one.)

(Danzou was dead.)

(Shisui, that day, died as well.)


	26. Chapter 26 (Kakashi/Tenzou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "23. Family - KakaYama"  
> Characters: Hatake Kakashi, Tenzou, Sai, Shin  
> Kakashi/Tenzou  
> Warnings: Mention of blood, Mention of Character Death

"Senpai, I'm in trouble." That was what greeted Kakashi as soon as he opened the door, silver eye taking in the state of his Kohai before dragging low, at waist-height, were two little boys were standing, silent and waiting, their gazes fixed on Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, a hand coming up to rub at both his eyes, before moving away from the door and letting Tenzou and the boys come in. "What did you do?"

The brunette seemed troubled, and now that Kakashi looked at him better there was blood smeared on his uniform. Furrowing his eyebrows, the silver-haired man tried to find out if there was some hidden injury, while Tenzou made the two boys sit on the couch.

"We... Attacked Danzou's base." Tenzou said, not finding in himself the will to look at Kakashi's face. "He's dead."

Kakashi had to blink. Once. Twice. But it wasn't a joke. He opened his Sharingan, only briefly to be sure that it wasn't a genjutsu, and then he sighed again. "Why did you attacked Danzou's base, why are you talking like you were not alone and why do you have children with you?"

Tenzou shuffled a bit on his feet, looking at the two very, very silent boys before looking away. "Itachi asked my help when Danzou approached him. We... Didn't know you were back from your mission, otherwise we would have called you."

Kakashi nodded. It made sense, that Itachi would react at Danzou's approach. After Shisui's... No, he didn't want to think about that, now. But after that, Itachi had been miserable. Kakashi could understand, he had lost his fair share of friends.

"We attacked the base to kill him. He had-" Tenzou faltered, and Kakashi noted his skin take a pale tint. "Under the bandages- Shisui's eye-" Kakashi almost felt ill himself, but it wasn't like he expected nothing else from Danzou.

That man was a scumbag, so full of shit that Kakashi often wondered how no one had noticed before.

"And now you have two children with you." Kakashi said, wishing to change subject. Shisui's death was still too raw for all of them, and Tenzou embraced the change with a shy nod.

"They were getting ready to fight each other." He said, and Kakashi's only visible eye narrowed. Tenzou had never been able to tell him about ROOT training, the seal on his tongue blocking him if he tried, but he could guess.

"They still don't have the seal." Kakashi had to take a sharp breath. That meant that these two boys were important. They could talk with the Hokage about everything the knew about Danzou.

Kakashi recovered quickly, looking at the two boys that had been silent all this time, sitting on the couch, hand in hand. "What are your names?" Kakashi asked, and the boy with grey hair piped up, a smile stretching on his lips.

"I'm Shin! And this is my brother Sai." The boy said, gently tugging at the other boy's hand. "Danzou-sama asked us to fight. One of us needed to kill the other in order to kill our emotions." Now that he had started, it seemed that Shin didn't have any problem talking. "But then Tenzou-nii appeared and took us away and told us that we don't need to fight anymore if we don't want to!"

The boy gestured with his only free hand while talking, the other one never leaving Sai's pale hand, and Tenzou smiled. "That's right. No one will ever tell you to fight anymore if you don't want to."

Kakashi watched as Tenzou got on his knees to be at the boys' heights with a small smile on his lips, talking with them, and the Copy-Nin wondered if this was what the brunette needed to finally heal from his time in ROOT.

"We'll need to find them a family." Tenzou's words made Kakashi shake away his thoughts, and he looked at the brunette for a long moment.

Kakashi never told him, but he loved him. Even then, he suspected that Tenzou knew. Kakashi was also _not_ the type of guy to follow his instincts without thinking about the situation before, but this time...

"We could keep them." The words were out of his mouth before he could do something to stop them, and the look on Tenzou's face was almost comical. "You know what it means to be under Danzou, and maybe I have never really been in ROOT but I've seen how you were when you finally escaped Danzou's clutch." Tenzou was still looking at him, and Kakashi wanted to squirm under his gaze.

He was better than that, though, and he was able to keep himself in check.

"You do know that you can't be in ANBU if you legally adopt a kid, right, Senpai?" And Kakashi sighed. "I know. We won't be able to stay in ANBU until they are old enough to be ninja themselves." Even Shin, that seemed very talkative, was silent.

"We are already ninja." The other boy said, Sai, the one that still hadn't talked until now, and Kakashi tsked. "No, you're not. You'll start from scratch, you'll go to the academy and you'll take every step as you should." And Tenzou... Tenzou laughed.

"You already sound like a father, Senpai." He said, and Kakashi could feel a faint blush dusting his cheeks in pink. "Yeah, well, whatever." He waved a hand like he wanted to change subject, but the brunette could see the embarrassment. "We'll talk about it again tomorrow, now we sleep."

Tenzou nodded, and helped Kakashi tuck in bed both Shin and Sai. The next day, they'll talk with the Sandaime. Tenzou couldn't wait to raise the two boys, side by side with Kakashi.


	27. Chapter 27 (Shisui&Tobirama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "11. Running - TobiShi"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui, Senju Tobirama  
> Implied future Shisui/Tobirama  
> Warnings: -

“A race.” Tobirama’s voice was flat and dry, but the smile on Shisui’s face didn’t waver. After years spent reading Itachi’s micro-expressions, he knew that the Senju unimpressed face hid something else underneath.

“Yeah, a race!” The Uchiha said, almost bouncing on his feet, his head tilted in a bird-like manner that made Tobirama think of the crows the boy was so fond of.

The Senju had always thought that Madara’s love of falcons was shared with all the Uchiha, but since the day Shisui and Obito had landed between one of the Uchiha-Senju fight, it seemed that a lot of Tobirama’s ideas about their clan had been rendered incorrect.

Now that Hashirama’s dream was slowly taking form in front of their eyes and Tobirama was bound to work with the Uchiha, it seemed that Uchiha Shisui had decided to be his shadow. The boy seemed to _adore_ him, and Tobirama didn’t understand _why_.

“Everyone says that you’re the fastest Senju, and Izuna-sama said that I could easily be the fastest Uchiha,” the fact that Shisui had been able to catch Tobirama’s blade before he could strike his killing blow on Izuna while he was using the Hiraishin was proof of that, and Tobirama himself had said, once, that he was, indeed, very fast for having intercepted him mid-attack.

“I want to know if you’re faster than me,” Tobirama barely lifted an eyebrow, studying the Uchiha’s face, his lips stretching in a grin.

_They were nice lips._

Tobirama blinked, taken aback by his own sudden thought, when Shisui continued to talk. “And the winner can ask something to the loser!”

The Senju barely stopped himself from huffing. Shisui surely tried hard to make him react and go past his unimpressed façade. “Like what?” He asked, and immediately regretted it when Shisui’s grin grew. “Whatever you want!”

 _He knows already what he wants_ , Tobirama thought, suddenly curious.

The Senju loved studying people, picking their brain apart piece by piece, metaphorically, to understand them, but Shisui was like a puzzle Tobirama still couldn’t solve, with eyes so expressive that one would not believe for him to really be an Uchiha.

Not that his brother Obito was much different, it was probably the result of growing outside the clan in a no-man land with little to no knowledge about Uchiha, Senju and what-not.

Looking at Shisui’s waiting eyes, Tobirama finds himself sighing. “Alright,” he agreed, watching with almost amazement as Shisui’s face opened with happiness. “But no Shunshin allowed.”

The Uchiha merely laughed, deep and rich and so, so free. “Alright. Race you to the river, then!” And he was off. Tobirama let himself indulge in just a tiny smile before running behind him to catch up.

Maybe this Senju-Uchiha peace wasn’t bound to fail, if there were people like Shisui. Maybe the village will work.


	28. Chapter 28 (Diary Entry #1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @depressedkakashihatake asked "📖"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui  
> Warnings: -

November 21

Dear diary,

Today is cold. Mikoto-hime says that it will snow. Tomorrow will be the anniversary of Obito’s death, he loved the snow. Would he be happy if it snowed the day he died? I hope so.

Uchiha are usually warmer than normal people, because fire is our chakra affinity, but I’m feeling colder than usual and I have barely the energy to leave the bed.

This morning I went to the Memorial Stone. Kakashi-san was there, so I went away. I wouldn’t want to interrupt him, I’ve come to understand how uncomfortable he is when people see him being raw and emotional, and I know that this period is harsher on him than it is on me.

~~I’m pathetic, why do I~~

I admire how strong Kakashi-san is. When I saw him around the village he smiled at me, like he hadn’t just been at the Memorial for hours. He said to me once that what the people say about him is true, but I disagree. I know how easy it is to hate oneself ~~, I do it every day~~.

Tomorrow I’ll go back at the Memorial Stone. I hope Kakashi-san will be there as well, I want him to know that I won’t judge him for showing emotions. What flowers should I bring? I never asked Obito what his favorite flowers were, every year I regret it. Maybe Kakashi-san knows it, I could ask him.

It’s dark outside, I should eat something. I think there is some leftover ramen in the fridge, maybe I can microwave it. Mikoto-hime would tear her own hair off if she knew how bad I am at taking care of myself, it’s better if she never finds out. I’m not really hungry, but I’ll se what I can do.

Sandaime gave me another mission. I have to leave tomorrow in the evening so I’ll have only the morning to pay my respect to Obito’s grave. Maybe I’ll just go to bed without eating, I’ll take a soldier pill before leaving.

I hope I’ll remember to ask Kakashi-san about the flowers. I hope he’ll answer me. ~~I hope I’ll have the nerves to approach him this time~~.


	29. Chapter 29 (Diary Entry #2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @katsaguri-kase-rp asked "📖"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui  
> Warnings: -

August 17

Dear diary

Yesterday I had a mission with a new ANBU member. To be honest I don’t think she’s new, but we never had a mission together so she’s new for me.

She seemed okay. We haven’t talked much, but that’s mostly my fault. I had been on edge the whole mission, the situation between the clan and the village is slowly killing me, I couldn’t concentrate properly. I almost got us both killed. I still blame myself.

Itachi said that I couldn’t have predicted what was about to happen, but I know that if I had been more ready she wouldn’t have been injured. It’s my fault ~~, it always is~~.

Sensei asked me if I was okay. I’m not. I told him that I am anyway. I don’t know if he believed me, but he didn’t press the matter.

Tomorrow I’ll go look for Katsaguri-san to be sure that she’s okay. I’m not too familiar with her, I don’t know how she’ll react. Will she hate me? Maybe she’ll just deem me a pathetic ANBU captain, I wouldn’t blame her for it.

~~Sometimes I think I’m worse than Be~~

I think the painkillers are having effect, I’m starting to get sleepy. I should go to sleep, the nurse will come switching the lights off soon enough. As soon as my leg has healed enough to support my weight I’m going to leave the hospital, I don’t care what the nurses say, I hate this place.

It’s getting harder to keep my eyes open. I’ll just stop writing, I guess. I hope Katsaguri-san will not hate me too much. I’ll ask her tomorrow, hoping she’ll be willing to talk with me.

I should bring her something, but I don’t know what she likes. Flowers, maybe? Everyone loves flowers. I hope she’s not allergic. I’ll find a way to pick up some flowers, bouquet are the only th-

_The rest is smudged and unreadable, due to Shisui falling asleep while writing._


	30. Chapter 30 (Diary Entry #3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @itachi-uchiha-deserved-better asked "📖"  
> Characters: Uchiha Shisui  
> Warnings: -

May 9

Dear diary

I still think this is stupid. Sensei says that it will help with my “depression”, but I don’t see why I should write on paper like I’m talking to someone.

Why did I start writing this? Oh, yeah. Today I saw the little Uchiha heir training alone. He seemed good, at least for his age. He should have been at school though, maybe he’s too cocky if he thinks that the academy is useless just because he’s gifted.

I want to approach him, but I don’t want to startle him. Like with wild animals, even if he’s as scary as a kitten. I always see him alone or with Fugaku-sama or Mikoto-hime. Doesn’t he have friends? That’s sad. Maybe I could be his friend?

Sensei says that it’ll be good to make new friends after what happened, this could be a good point to start again. I’m afraid though, what if I kill him too? Also, he’s the Uchiha heir, he would never be interested in someone like me. The clan doesn’t like me, Fugaku-sama took interest in me only for my Mangekyō Sharingan.

Fugaku-sama is strict. He wants me to learn everything about the Mangekyō Sharingan in as little time as possible, and he doesn’t accept mistakes. I wonder what kind of father he is. Maybe little Itachi would really do good with a friend, it’s terrible to be alone.

If tomorrow I find him training I’ll approach him. The clan says that he’s a prodigy. I want to see it for myself, I’m curious.

I don’t know what else to write, and Sensei will come pick me up soon enough for lunch. He tries so hard to act like a parental figure, without understanding that I don’t need a father in my life. But that’s okay. I get to eat without paying, so who am I to refuse?

There’s knocking on the door, I think it’s Sensei. I don’t know how to end this stupid thing, so I’ll just brutally stop writing. Serves you right for being stupid, you dumb diary.

…

Maybe I’m really going insane if I insult a ~~fucking~~ diary. That’s it, I’m not writing in this useless thing ever again.


End file.
